srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Old Cathedral
General Information The Old Cathedral is an almost ruined building in the riverport city of Mirgspil in Western Tysa The city's magistrate was hoping to restore the old cathedral to its former glory, but it seems that a legion of undead have stopped him. The Cathedral was once at the centre of the ancient city of Tryntok, and it is the only building that has remained. The close associate of the magistrate, called Yirlo, can take you back and forth across the river to and from the Cathedral. Tips * If you want the best dagger... *# SAVE at the SAFE location after you've beat the 4 guardians *# Then, defeat the necromancer, and pick up the unidentified dagger. *# You can figure out if its the best in two ways: *## Complete the quest and identify the dagger (through Arcana or a Sage) *## Check the Item ID of the unidentified dagger you pick up. Item ID 524 (identifies to Item 525) is the best dagger you can receive from this scenario *# If you don't have the best one, you can QUIT, reload, and try again *You can go back to Mirgspil at any point and come back to the adventure using the "Return to the Old Cathedral" option. * Once you meet Nespii, choose to subdue her instead of killing her. Map This map only shows the upper level. Text Directions * Location 1 ''' Center of the cathedral. SAFE spot. All other locations are given from this point. * '''Location 2: Guardian 1 Three West, Two North, Two East, One South, One West * Location 3: Guardian 2 Three North, One East, Two South, One East, One North *'Location 4: Guardian 3' Three South, One West, Two North, One West, One South * Location 5: Guardian 4 Three East, One South, Two West, One South, One East * Location 6: Next level Three South, Two East In the lower level, all East Walkthrough You must defeat all 4 guardians to open up the path to the lower level (see directions below). It's quicker if you follow the suggested order: NE, NW, SW, SE. (However, if you want to SAVE before fighting the Necromancer, the order is irrelevant, since you'll be coming from the save point) The lower level is a straight line. * * * * * * |Example Random Enemies|Spoiler}} Fixed Location Enemies * NW enemy (1): * NE enemy (2): * SW enemy (3): * SE enemy (4): Final chamber If you try to flee, you'll encounter . If you hold your ground, you'll face After that you'll face the chief necromancer. * You can ** Shoot him with Archery - ,}} ** Use Telekinesis/Destruction - 16 specific xp ** Charge forward and attack the necromancer * Regardless, he flees Once finished with the confrontation, you'll find a dagger in the chamber (which is one of these at random, initially unidentified). It's recommended to reload until you get item ID 524 for the Dagger of Nightmares. Then you're free to take up some loot, but you'll be interrupted by a thief woman, Nespii. * You can use Telekinesis /Fortification /Diplomacy (all 1+) for 8 specific xp. Diplomacy requires a . ** If your Diplomacy fails, make a . * Regardless, you attack her: Nespii the Thief If you subdue instead of killing her, you get access to a short adventure called So We Meet Again. After this fight, follow the story for your final rewards. Rewards * 4 Kepbekk Elixirs from the magistrate * * 8 experience to Archery, 16xp to Telekinesis/Destruction if you use it * Item:521 Dagger Of Dark Dreams, Item:525 Dagger Of Nightmares or Item:523 Dagger Of Waking Dread * 8 experience to Diplomacy/Telekinesis/Fortification if you use it for the thief * 1000 gold and 256 general experience for completion. Category:Kepbekk items quests Category:Quests for Gold Category:Kepbekk items quests Category:Quests for Gold